


Theo Raeken's Journey Through Love

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Emotional Theo Raeken, Heartbreak, Homophobic Language, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Theo's dad's a douchebag, Theo's very emotional about Liam, but I'm calling it that, but it's fine, idk if this is considered slow burn tbh, only I'm bad at writing slow burn, tbh Liam's not actually in a lot of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: Liam is Theo's best friend since fifth grade. Eighth grade begins the journey through love and loss, heartbreak and regret, but most of all, love and longing. The journey where Theo learns what love is, and that's it's not so easy to get rid of. Where Theo loves, looses, and frustration is a key element. Maybe it can be worth it in the end, but maybe Theo just looks like an idiot for holding on for four years.





	1. October 16, 2005

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this fic started out with the intent of being loosely based off a person experience and it still kind of is but not entirely?? It's very loose, if at all. But yeah, idk if you can consider this a slow burn but that's what I've been calling it, it takes place over the span of like 4 years so idk.. The first few chapters take place when they're in like middle school so yeah, don't judge. Idk, enjoy this piece of shit!

** _Monday, October 16, 2005_ **   
** _8:23am_ **   
** _Beacon Hills High School_ **   
** _Eighth Grade_ **

Today, of all days, was a day in Theo Raeken’s life where everything went _right_. There’s something that doesn’t happen often, no matter who you are. But indeed, everything couldn’t have gone more right for him this day. It was a day he believed to be the best of his life, and he wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

 

It was a day where everything he knew changed, and his best friend suddenly became something-no, someone-much more. A day where the young boy learned something about himself he didn’t know before and maybe he didn’t quite understand it, but he was well on his way to.

 

Theo couldn’t remember a time he had been happier, it was a time that didn’t exist, and no one could have convinced him otherwise. The smile that shined on his face that day was brighter than any smile before it; some would argue it was brighter than the sun itself and nothing, no one, could have dimmed it. It was a smile to last, as was the fulfillment in his heart and the lightness in his bones.

 

Now the reason for so much joy? Well, that could only be none other than Theo’s best friend, Liam Dunbar.

 

To Theo, Liam was everything right in the world. Any flaws, any imperfections: they didn’t exist in Theo’s eyes. He didn’t understand how one person could be so good, so _right_ , and yet there was Liam.

 

The two had been friends for years, since Theo transferred to Beacon Hills in fifth grade, and he just couldn’t describe it: even from his first day all those years ago, he was inexplicable and undeniably drawn to the younger boy.

 

It wasn’t until this day that he realized just how much.

 

The time was 8:23 in the morning on the day of October 16, 2005: a Monday, no different than any other Monday at Beacon Hills Middle School. Or at least, that’s how it started out. The two boys got to school, met by Liam’s locker like they did every day, and just talked until the bell rang at 8:15 signaling they get to their first period, which the two happened to have together.

 

It was during that period it happened. It was their science class, they were working on a group project and by that, they basically just meant Liam and Theo paired themselves together and pretended to work while they actually just talked.

 

“What even is the point of this crap?’ Liam groaned in irritation as they read over the instructions for their assignment. Theo couldn’t help the smile that overtook his features as he glanced over at his irritated friend.

 

“It’s not that difficult, Liam.” Theo stated, earning a disbelieving look followed by a scowl from his friend.

 

“Just because you’re in love with science..” Liam mumbled, bringing a chuckle from Theo.

 

“It’s platonic.” Theo stated with a smirk. “Besides, it really isn’t a difficult project. It’s a simple fresh water vs salt water experiment.” Liam rolled his eyes, laying his head down on his desk with a pout. “It will get us out of taking notes for a few days?” Theo offered helpfully.

 

Liam’s head shot back up, a smile suddenly covering his features.

 

“Why didn’t you start with that?” Liam asked excitedly, earning an eye roll from Theo along with an affectionate smile.

 

For a while, the two worked in somewhat quiet, Theo occasionally explaining something to an uninterested Liam, who didn’t really listen to the words coming out of his mouth, just enjoying the older’s passion for the subject. Theo knew Liam didn’t really care for science, but that didn’t stop him from explaining something he found interesting, much the same way Liam would get carried away about history at times. Theo never interrupted him, loving the way Liam’s eyes lit up about some obscure historical event Theo wasn’t sure their teachers knew about. He just hoped Liam felt the same way about it when Theo went off on science tangents.

 

Theo was pretty sure he did, he really gave no indication he didn’t, at least. But then, Liam cut Theo off midsentence, bringing a pout on Theo’s face that the other couldn’t help but find adorable.

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Liam said shyly, quietly. “There’s just been something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about for a while. Figured now was as good a time as any.”

 

Even through the annoyance Theo felt about being cut off like he was, Liam had peaked his interest with the sudden shyness. Liam was never like that, it was one of the many things Theo always admired about him.

 

“What is it?” Theo asked curiously.

 

“Well, umm..” Liam ducked his head, scratching the back of his neck, refusing to meet Theo’s eyes no matter how much the latter silently wished he would. “Theo, you’re my best friend, you have been for years, and I really don’t want to do anything to jeopardize that.” Theo swallowed thickly, confusion running through his mind, yet he was still quite unsure he liked where this was heading. “But I don’t want to be your friend anymore.” Liam paused, and Theo felt his world crash around him.

 

“What?” Theo let out quietly, voice barely coming through. He didn’t understand what Liam was trying to say, did he not want Theo on his life anymore? Did he finally get tired of the him? Theo’s mind was racing painfully, his face paling and eyes widening as he took a small step away from him friend.

 

Liam seemed to realize how he said that once he saw the look on Theo’s face, the one that looked like he tore out his heart and threw it in a volcano, and immediately backtracked, his features turning horrified.

 

“No! I didn’t mean it like that! Oh god..” Liam covered his face with his hands. “I’m trying to tell you I like you, Theo. I want to be _more_ than just friends.” Theo gave his friend a confused look as he removed his hands from his face and used them to grab one of Theo’s. Part of Theo wanted to pull away, but he let Liam grab it. “I want to be your boyfriend.”

 

It took a moment, but understanding dawned on the older’s features, followed by the biggest, brightest smile Liam has ever seen in his life. Theo felt his heart speed up extraordinarily as he stared back at the younger. He never expected this day to happen, he didn’t expect Liam to feel that way about him.

 

“I—yes, Liam! Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.” Liam’s face lit up in a way Theo would never forget. His eyes shined just as bright-if not brighter-than the sun itself, and Theo was captivated. He didn’t even understand how he could feel so strongly about one person, but here he was, practically tackling Liam in a hug, loving every minute of the feel of the younger against him. Nothing could have dropped the smile from his face, he was so entranced by this relationship that was beginning to bloom.

 

Not even when the teacher yelled at them to get to work did those smiles leave either of their faces, not now, and not ever; not when the other was there to put the smiles right back in place.


	2. January 24, 2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said first chapter that this was based off a personal experience and that was the original intent but idk how true that still is tbh.. Actually, it's not really true much at all, but oh well...

_**Tuesday, January 24, 2006** _   
_**5:47pm** _   
_**The Raeken Household** _   
_**Theo's Bedroom** _

 

Today, of all days, was a day in Theo Raeken’s life where everything went _wrong_. The two boys had been together for three months now, a long time for a middle school relationship, and it was going perfectly. It was magical, especially in the eyes of Theo Raeken.

 

Theo had never really understood exactly what he felt towards Liam, it was all too confusing for him, all he knew was it was something strong. It was something he wasn’t entirely sure he could, or even wanted to live without. Theo wasn’t sure if he could call it love, but he knew he was well on his way to being able to call it that.

 

The time was 5:47 in the afternoon on the day of January 24, 2006: a Tuesday, when it all happened. Theo had invited Liam over to just hang out, a normal day for them. Nothing was supposed to go wrong, it was supposed to just be a normal afternoon. If only they knew the storm that was about to take hold.

 

The two had been in Theo’s bedroom at the time it happened, just playing video games and hanging out: nothing unusual about it.

 

Nothing unusual..

 

But maybe it wasn’t so usual, after all. Theo was under captivation by Liam’s mere presence, loving every single aspect about the younger boy, and wanting more than anything to just reach out and touch. To feel Liam’s soft, warm skin underneath his own, to get to know his boyfriend in completion by touch.

 

So Theo put down his controller, turning towards Liam fully, who was still completely distracted by the screen in front of him, not realizing Theo was no longer paying any attention to the game until the older rested a hand against Liam’s, which were frantically mashing buttons: a simple gesture that certainly seemed to do the trick in snapping Liam out of his trance.

 

“Theo?” Liam questioned, quickly glancing to the side, only to find the other’s eyes trained on him. “What are you doing?” Liam paused the game, setting down the controller next to the one Theo had put down. The younger’s eyes were filled with confusion and worry. “Is something wrong?” A smile, spread across Theo’s face as he ducked his head, glancing down at their hands, Theo’s still just resting on top of Liam’s, before locking his gaze back on the younger’s face, a face he had grown to love and find more beautiful than anything else he had ever seen before it.

 

Theo didn’t say anything in response to his boyfriend’s questioning, just slipped his hand inside Liam’s, rubbing a thumb across his knuckles. Liam couldn’t contain the blush that spread across his face at the motion, staring at their hands. Theo, however, couldn’t keep his eyes off of Liam’s blushing face, a rose blooming in a meadow full of daisies. It took the breath right out of Theo’s lungs at the sight.

 

Theo lifted his other hand shyly, cupping Liam’s cheek, feeling the hot skin underneath his hand, and basking in the feeling of the younger leaning into the touch much like a cat would when rubbing against its owner. At some point during the gesture, Liam’s eyes have fallen shut, just focusing on the feel of Theo’s hand, so it seemed.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Theo said softly, bringing a smile onto Liam’s face. The younger opened his eyes, staring directly into Theo’s, a beautiful ocean of blue crashing against the darkness of the night sky. The water enraptured the night, nothing but joy and happiness being held for miles, and a certain calmness that contradicted the crashing waves, but also set them at ease.

 

Neither boy realized what was happening, neither noticed the other was leaning forwards. Neither noticed when their lips connected for the first time, in their first kiss. It was a sweet kiss, one that held passion, and truly made Theo realize exactly what it was he felt for the younger boy in front of him.

 

Love.

 

That’s exactly what it was.

 

But no sooner than he realized it, did it all get ripped right from his hands harshly, a sudden storm striking the once-calm waters and disrupting the peace.

 

Theo hadn’t realized his dad was home, nor did he realize the hatred his dad had for the relationship between the two boys.

 

Theo didn’t realize his door was unlocked, beckoning his father to enter just as their lips connected.

 

Theo didn’t realize it until Liam was suddenly being pulled away from him forcefully, and a voice was yelling at the two boys. Theo couldn’t tell what it was saying, his brain still too focused on the feel of Liam’s lips against his own, the tingle of the ghost of them now that they weren’t there anymore. Everything was a blur, he couldn’t understand what was happening.

 

That is, until he felt a sharp pain on the side of his cheek.

 

“Did you hear what I said, son?!” Theo heard his dad yell in his direction, confusing him even more, especially hearing Liam yell “Don’t touch him!” At the same time.

 

Theo’s brain became functional again in just enough time to see his dad grab Liam’s hair, yanking him to his feet roughly. “What did you say to me, boy?” Theo heard his dad hiss, a glare directed towards Liam. Theo could see anger burning on his father’s eyes, as well as in Liam’s. He could see the violent crashes of waves in Liam’s eyes as he no doubt was attempting to restrain his anger towards the man in front of him.

 

“Dad, let him go!” Theo yelled, hating how weak and quiet his voice came out. He scrambled to his feet, staring down his dad, wanting more than anything to reach out and grab Liam from him, but knowing fully well he couldn’t, not if he didn’t want to be thrown from the house by his own father.

 

“Get out of my way, Theo!” The older man said, pushing Theo out of the way and dragging Liam out of the room and down the stair. “Any kid who turns my son into a fag doesn’t deserve to be treated with respect!” Theo chased after his dad in just enough time to see him throw Liam to the ground just on the other side of the front door to the house. “Stay away from my son!”

 

Liam scrambled to his feet, giving Theo one last pleading look before he ran off down the road, leaving Theo standing there screaming after him as his dad did nothing but drag his son back inside, preparing the speech Theo never wanted to hear, telling him he wouldn’t have his own son being a faggot, a word that had Theo flinching at its use, at the tone his dad used to throw it his direction. His voice held no more than disgust; it had tears welling up in Theo’s eyes as his dad spoke. It was the rain finally falling from the night sky, pounding painfully hard against the earth.

 

A few hours later, Theo left his dad, going straight to his sister’s room where he stayed the entire night, Tara hugging him and comforting him the entire night through, letting the rain soak her shirt and the thunder that racked through Theo’s body as he sobbed desperately break through.

 

“Am I wrong for loving Liam, Tara?” Theo asked her just as the storm was calming, the final boom of thunder gone, only a slight drizzle remaining.

 

“No, Theo, you’re not in the wrong. You didn’t choose to love him, I know that just as well as you, don’t let dad tell you any different.”

 

And those were the words Theo fell asleep to that night.


End file.
